


Mirror Mirror

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: Mirror Mirror on the Wall. Who is the most broken of us all?





	Mirror Mirror

_"Who are You?"_ Emil said, staring into the mirror within his room as something stared back but, he knew it wasn't him this person was someone else completely as crimson eye's stared blankly and silently into his violet ones which unnerved the Icelander until the image moved and spoke. **"...Hey"** It said, causing Emil to freeze and the reflection to laugh finding this humorous. **"You scare easily. Just like a little bunny."** it said, causing Emil to puff out his cheeks as many times when he was told he was adorable or cute.

_"I--I do not"_ He stammered, earning a smirk from the mirror image whom pressed his hands on the glass gloves rubbing the pane as if trying to break free but, couldn't something was stopping him from doing so and he knew what it was and he was looking at it. **"Let me in..."** It whispered, causing Emil to get confused by the request and tilted his head. **"Let me in. We're the same you and I"** It said, causing Emil's eye's to widen and shook his head lightly. _"How could you even attempt to get here. Your stuck in a mirror"_ He said, as the mirror smiled. **"Like I said we're one in the same. I'm the darkness your the light. All I need to get over there to that world is... you"** It said, causing Emil to take a few steps back. 

**"Scared? You should be."** It said, calmly then gave a rather childish like smile it's whole demeanor changing to that of a young child as joy shone in those red eyes. **"I've always wondered what it was like to see on the other side"** It said, then blinked softly only to close both eye's and sigh. **"Forgot to metion my name~ I'm Egill"** He said, as crimson met violet that smile spreading across Egill's face. **"I know they don't care about you. None of them do. All you are to them is an annoyance and wouldn't care if you vanished"** He said, in a chilling child like tone that shook Emil to his core. _"That's not true"_ Emil said, staying strong dispite the chip in his ice armor as a laugh came from the mirror. 

**"Maybe not now but, watch and see. They'll replace you it always happend that way and in the end you'll be alone, discarded and left behind. I promise you that"** Egill coo'd in excitement loving to toy with his tragets. _"They wouldn't.... Nor wouldn't..."_ Emil mumbled, as Egill tilted his head. **"It's already starting. Poor little Icelander even your brother will --"** Egill's voice was cut off as in a fit of fear Emil scearmed shattering his mirror into shards of glass as footsteps thundered up the stairs to come to the Icelander's aid as a tiny voice whispered from the shards... 

**"Your Nightmare is only just Begun"**

**Author's Note:**

> Based on First meetings between Emil and Egill. Not a pretty one as Egill will try to break Emil in order to get to the other side
> 
> Iceland - Emil Steilsson 2p Iceland - Egill Steilsson


End file.
